


Maker's Breath

by jenaicompris



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenaicompris/pseuds/jenaicompris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty scene that occurs between two characters from 1000 Forms of Fear (chapter 7).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Breath

She had nearly died. The word had reached Cullen before she returned and he was waiting for her just inside the gate.

They had danced around it for months; gone to Ferelden where he had given her a coin, met in the Chantry wherein she expressed her fear that she wouldn’t succeed in defeating Corypheus and he held her while she cried. They spent whatever time they possibly could together but all he would do is kiss her. She tried to drop hints, tried to tease him into it. But he didn’t falter. Not once.

He had decided, when she returned safely to him after such a close call, he would ravish her. Ages be damned. She could be sixteen or sixty, she was still his Evie.

He lifted her into the air when she reached him, spinning her around with a grin before he pulled her close to him.

“I thought…” he choked a little, setting her down in front of him and brushing dirt and dried blood from her cheek. “I thought you weren’t going to come back to me.” His voice was that low tone, the one he reserved just for her.

“I’ll always come back to you,” she lifted her hand, covered in the grime of the road, and touched his stubble-covered cheek.  “Now…I really need a bath,” she grinned at him, taking him by the hand and walking with him to debrief the War Table as Josephine had some women draw the bath for her.

She had him follow her to her room, even though they both knew what her intentions were. A dressing screen separated her tub from the room, as it sat in front of the open doors to the balcony.

“My shoulder is sore,” she frowned at Cullen as he stood awkward by the edge of her bed. “Would you help me with these buckles?”

He moved over to her with minimal hesitation, although his fingers shook when they worked to help her remove the armor that would leave her in plain and dirty linens. His thumb ran over the shoulder that she had complained about, causing her to let out a quiet moan at the sensation.

The sound went straight to his groin and he moved his hand to make it happen again.

“Wait,” she squeaked after reacting to his touch again, “…let me wash up. Stay and keep me company while I do.”

Despite the fact that he had no desire to let her out of his site, he settled onto the corner of the bed as she disappeared on the other side of the dressing screen. He could see her form, outlined by the setting sun, as she removed every stitch of clothing she had been wearing and dropped them on the floor at the end of the tub. He swallowed audibly but too quiet for her to hear from her distance. In any other situation, he would have looked away immediately.

But he had already decided.

He needed her.

She spoke about what had happened while she was gone in Crestwood, about the dragon that they had taken down – she was animated, or at least her voice changed in pitch as she spoke about it. He could hear her splashing around and clenched his fists to keep himself seated on her bed.

“Cullen?” she called and he stood jerkily, taking a step forward.

“Yes, my lady?” he breathed, trying to keep himself back from her.

She stood in the tub and he could see the outline of her hands on her hips, elbows bent.

“I’ve forgotten my towel.” On purpose –not that she would admit to it.

A sharp intake of breath and he turned to see her towel folded on her bed, grabbed it in one hand and moved towards the screen. He stopped short, taking in a deep breath before he finally curved around the edge of it. He nearly dropped the towel when he saw her standing there, naked as the day she was born and clean and glowing and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all of his life.

She stepped from the tub then and, as if in a trance, he moved forward and wrapped the towel around her, bringing her body close to his as he encircled her with his arms. His hands met along her spine and he captured her lips with his as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

The towel fell as his hands moved, one sliding into her damp hair and the other dropping to cup the curve of backside. She jumped a little at the touch and smiled against his kiss, her arms curving around his neck and pulling her body closer to his.

“I have been thinking,” he murmured against her lips as he curved his arm beneath her bottom and lifted her from the ground, moving the both of them back around the screen and over to her bed.

She giggled as he lifted her and again as he laid her down on the bed. “You’ve been thinking?” she asked, propping herself against the pillows on her bed. “About what?”

“About what happens after,” he murmured as he stood at the end of the bed, looking over all of the beauty the Maker had blessed him with. “I feel as though I will not want to move on. Especially not from you. And I…wanted to know…I wasn’t sure…”

“Cullen,” she smiled, reaching a hand out. He pressed his knees into the bed and crawled up the length of her. Her hand connected slowly, softly with his cheek before her fingers slid into his hair and she pulled him closer to press her lips to his. When the kiss broke, she let him move back far enough to look him in the eyes. “Do you even have to ask?”

He grinned his sideways smile, full of boyish charm and rugged smoothness, and found her lips again. He hadn’t been wearing his armor when he found her and she was glad for it; it made it much easier to tug his shirt from his breeches and expose the skin of his decadent torso, which she had only seen once before. Their mouths disconnected long enough for her to remove his shirt completely. She found the scars on his skin fascinating and danced her fingers along them, her lips when he relinquished them long enough for her to do so.

“If you want me to stop,” his voice was thick with desire and affection, one hand holding his body up along hers and the other curving along her cheek, “tell me.”

“And if I don’t?” she responded, kissing his cheek and then his nose. She slid her hands down so that her fingers reached the tie on his breeches. “What if I never want you to stop?”

He groaned and dropped his head, “You will be the death of me.” He moved his head up again and pressed kisses against the skin along her shoulder and the sweet curve that connected her shoulder to her neck.

“Cullen,” she breathed, the beginning of a question. He murmured into her skin and she smiled, her fingers entwined in his hair. “…I want to feel you against me. You are wearing too much clothing.”

He made a noise low in his throat before he withdrew himself from her and stood beside the bed, removing the last vestiges of willpower from his body.

“You are…” she murmured, eyes wide as she took in the sight of him. “I don’t have the words.” She paused, sitting up more and watching him. “Cullen. There’s something I want to tell you.”

He raised an eyebrow and stood a little awkwardly as he waited for her to continue.

“I…Come here, I feel foolish with you over there.” He moved closer and she caught his hand, pulling him down onto the bed so that he lay along her body on his side. She took his hand and spread it out over her stomach, causing both of their hearts to beat more rapidly. “I want you to know that I…I love you. And I’ve never…”

“Oh, sweet Maker,” he sighed as his fingers curved over her side. He buried his face against her neck and she could feel him, hard, against her side. “And I love you, Evie. And we don’t have to.”

She took his hand, the one on her side, and gently slid it towards her breast. “You’re not getting out of it that easily.”

He groaned against her skin as his hand slid over her breast until the heated point of her nipple burned into the center of his palm. The rough callousness of his sword hand had her breath hitching and before long there was nothing he could do to stop.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder and moved his hand to run the course of her body. He groaned against her skin and she let out a murmur of his name at the feeling of him touching her, as light and gentle as the caress was.

“Kiss me,” she breathed as she turned her head, eyes finding his. He leaned a little and found her lips, hand drifting back to her breast and handling it gently as he teased her nipples into tighter peaks. She arched her back, pressing herself into his hand and sliding her fingers into his hair. He curved his body, lifting himself from the bed and hovering over her on one hand as he continued the kiss. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down from her lips to her nipple, hovering over it only briefly before he let out a sigh of appreciation and closed his lips around his prize.

She moaned and, if it was possible, Cullen stiffened against her. He took his sweet time and worshipped every part of her. With his head buried between her legs, he brought her to climax. He did it again with his fingers, gentle but insistent, so that he could watch the expression on her face as she all but screamed his name.

“Maker’s breath, but you are beautiful,” he murmured as he kissed his way back up her body. She blushed with his compliment and her orgasm fresh on her mind. “Are you still comfortable? Happy?”

“Oh, Maker, yes,” she curved her fingers along the back of his neck. “I had no idea…you make me feel so wonderful, Cullen.” She paused to kiss him before she slowly sat up, causing him to move back and shift to the side. She climbed into his lap and he groaned slightly at the feeling of being pressed between their two bodies. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed him as his hands settled on her waist. She moved to kiss his cheeks then his neck, curving her body to kiss across his chest. Her fingers trailed from his back, down his chest. One of her hands drifted lower, trailing to the part of him that ached for her – aside, of course, from his heart. He sucked in a harsh breath when her much smaller hand brushed against the silky skin of his member. Her fingers curled around it, unable to touch for the girth of it. She was only able to stroke a few times before his hand caught hers.

His chest was heaving and the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her wrist was flat against her back, holding her against him. “I can’t…I can only do it once, sweetheart.”

She tilted her head back, looking up into his face with a wide-eyed expression. “Really? That’s…so unfortunate.”

“Well, with some time in between,” he replied in a low, sweet voice.

“Can we test how long?” she grinned, shifting so that she was higher in his lap with both of her hands on his shoulders.

“Evie…” he sighed, looking up at her while she was lifted from his lap. “Are you sure?”

“Incredibly,” she smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He shifted, positioning himself beneath her and shivering at the feel of her heat so close. She slowly, achingly slowly, lowered herself. She winced at the feel of him stretching her, at the pinch of him taking what she was giving freely. It took some doing but eventually she had taken all of him. He filled her more than she thought was possible.

She shook against him, arms draped over his shoulders while his wrapped around her. “I am the luckiest man alive,” he murmured with his cheek pressed to hers. She lifted herself slowly and moved down again, breath catching in her throat at the feeling. It was slow, passionate love-making with no care for the time or the world outside of the bed.

He held her in his lap as their breathing slowly calmed to a normal pace, arms holding her tightly to his broad chest.

“Don’t leave,” she murmured against his lips. “Stay with me tonight. Every night.”

“Word travels fast here…”

“They’ve already been talking for months. Let them. What does it matter anyway? I want the whole world to know.”

He smiled his charming smile, pressing a kiss to her lips after a moment. “You’re right, Evie. So do I.”


End file.
